Daylight Amulet
A Daylight Amulet, also referred to as a Daylight Ring, is a piece of jewelry with a lapis lazuli gemstone enchanted by witches, which help to protect vampires from the sunlight. This also allows vampires to walk freely in the day. Their werewolf counterparts are the Moonlight Amulets. The witch who casts the enchantment can also temporarily or permanently undo the spell on the jewelry at their discretion. Throughout the series, female vampires often wear bracelets, necklaces, or rings that possess a lapis lazuli gemstone, as opposed to male vampires, who usually just wear rings. The jewelry itself doesn't have to be worn as it was intended; as long as the vampire is touching or holding it in some way, they are protected from daylight. The charm placed by witches over the gemstone is not dependent on the caster, since the lapis lazuli jewelry has been known to protect their vampire wearers long after the witch who spelled it have died. It was implied by both Stefan and Katherine that the enchanted jewelry only protects the vampire for whom the witch, who enchanted it, intended it to protect. Though vampires with daylight amulets are fairly common in the series, there are still many vampires who do not possess them, since most witches are not fond of vampires, and for that reason usually aren't willing to make them daylight amulets. Very few humans are aware of the existence of daylight amulets, either, which gives vampires the advantage of walking in the sun, avoiding suspicion from most humans who still believe vampires can only walk at night. When Stefan and Damon were interrogated about how they walk in the sunlight on separate occasions by Sheriff Forbes and Logan Fell, they both refused to tell their secret. Witches Esther Mikaelson * Elijah Mikaelson † : Ring * Niklaus Mikaelson † : Ring (Formerly) * Rebekah Mikaelson: Ring * Mikael † : Ring (Destroyed) * Finn Mikaelson † : Ring (Formerly) * Kol Mikaelson: Ring (Destroyed) Emily Bennett * Katherine Pierce † : Amulet (Later a Bracelet) * Damon Salvatore: Ring (Formerly) * Stefan Salvatore † : Ring (Formerly) * Anna † : Ring * Pearl † : Amulet * Harper † : Ring * Bethanne † : Ring or Amulet Luke Parker *Alaric Saltzman: Bracelet (Formerly) *Ivy † : Ring (Never used) Bonnie Bennett * Abby Bennett Wilson: Ring * Caroline Forbes: Ring * Elena Gilbert: Ring (Destroyed by Kai) Davina Claire * Joshua Rosza † : Ring * Kol: Ring Lenore * Gia † : Ring Josette Laughlin * Elena Gilbert: Ring (Formerly) Heretics * Lillian Salvatore † : Ring Freya Mikaelson * Camille O'Connell † : Ring Lizzie Saltzman * Sebastian: Ring Unknown Witches * Isobel Flemming † : Amulet * Charlotte: Ring * Marcel Gerard: Ring * Thierry Vanchure † : Ring * Sage † : Ring * Diego † : Ring * Nadia Petrova † : Ring * Enzo St. John † : Ring * Lucien Castle † : Ring * Tristan de Martel † : Ring * Aurora de Martel: Ring * Aya † : Ring * Mohinder † : Ring * Joe Dalton † : Ring * Julian † : Ring * Krystal † : Ring * Shen Min † : Ring * Anton † : Ring * Gaspar Cortez † : Ring * Sofya Voronova: Ring * Alistair Duquesne † : Ring * Roman Sienna: Ring * Greta Sienna † : Ring / second Ring * Milton Greasley: Ring * Kaleb: Ring * Ancient Vampire: Ring * Jade: Ring Books Gudren * Katherine von Swartzschild: Ring, created by Gudren. * Damon Salvatore: Ring, created by Gudren and given by Katherine. * Stefan Salvatore: Ring, created by Gudren and given by Katherine. * Elena Gilbert: Ring, created by Gudren and given to Stefan Salvatore, was Katherine's before she faked her death in which she started to wear a bracelet or amulet. Spells The magical process to create a Daywalking amulet has been only seen once; when Bonnie spelled a ring for Caroline in Bad Moon Rising. The spell is unknown, as Bonnie muttered the spell, however the amulet (or ring) needs to contain a Lapis Lazuli stone and be place in the sun light as the spell is performed. The written Spell was seen twice, when Klaus hid it at the Jardin Gris so Marcel could find it and another when Klaus give it to Davina so she could make one for Josh. Bonnie further explains that the witch who created the ring can also dispel it. However, witches such as The Spirits and The Travelers can temporarily neutralize the protective magic while Kai was able to destroy Elena's ring, also destroying the spell, when he attempted to turn Elena's blood acidic. DaylightSpell3.png DaylightSpell2.png EmilyBookRing.png DaylightRing1.png Trivia *The rings grants vampires the ability of Day Walking that would otherwise only be naturally available to hybrids. *Their werewolf counterparts are the Moonlight Rings. *Vampires who wear daylight amulets are usually referred to as 'daywalkers' by their fellow vampires and others. *In the books, it seems that the power of lapis lazuli is transferrable, as Elena wears Katherine's ring without any problems. **In the series Stefan's Diaries, Lexi actually borrows Stefan's ring. These books are based off of . *In the series, it seemed to be non-transferrable, as when Lexi asks to borrow Stefan's ring in 162 Candles, he states "you know it doesn't work that way". **In American Gothic, it was confirmed that daylight rings are not transferrable. Elena in an attempt to look more like Katherine, asks her to hand over her bracelet. She claimed that she couldn't because it was daytime and she needed, and added that it wouldn't work on her anyway. **It appears that a Passenger (when inside a vampire) can still use their hosts daylight ring, as it is proven when Katherine was a passenger in Elena's body. *As the first vampires, the Mikaelson family have the oldest known daylight rings spelled by Esther. *The 2,000 year old witch Qetsiyah is in possession of a spell capable of enchanting a whole location to protect a vampire from sunlight. This is shown in Original Sin where she spells her cabin for Stefan. *Vampires can be given a second or replacement daylight ring, as long as it's enchanted for them as it is shown that Katherine Pierce had two; an amulet during the 1800's and a bracelet during the present day. * It was shown in Promised Land that Daylight Amulets do not work under the Anti-Magic Barrier, which may suggest the rings use Spirit Magic. * Death does not stop a witch from dispelling the amulets. Before the collapse of the Other Side, the spirit of Emily Bennett was able to influence the effects of Damon's ring at the Witch Burial Ground. *The Travelers know a spell that can temporarily deactivate them and cause vampires to burn in the sun even with the jewellery on. *The stone bears some similarity to the Gem of Amara from the Buffy and Angel franchise. With the only difference being that the Gem protects Vampires from demise, while the lapis lazuli only keeps them from burning up in the Sun. *Caroline got Katherine's cameo from Katherine as a "something old" wedding gift in We're Planning a June Wedding. Gallery DaylightRing0.png|Lapis Lazuli ring 106-002~Stefan-Katherine.jpg|Katherine's cameo amulet worn as a Necklace TheReturn045.png|Katherine's amulet worn as a Necklace Bscap0000.jpg|Katherine's amulet worn as a Bracelet Lapis Lazuli2.png|Josh's ring Alaric's daylight bracelet.jpg|Alaric's bracelet DayRing1.png|Stefan's Ring Damon ring.jpg|Damon's ring AnnaRing.png|Anna's ring HarpersRing1.png|Harper's ring File:TO4X01ring.png|Alistair's ring Isobel medallion.jpg|Isobel's medallion Diegoring1.png|Diego's ring PearlNecklace.jpg|Pearl's necklace Mikaelring1.png|Mikael's ring 209VampireDiaries1298.jpg|Elijah's ring Rebekahring3x07.png|Rebekah's ring Finn'sring3x18.png|Finn's ring Kolring3x14.png|Kol's ring Klausring2x21.png|Klaus' ring Carolinering6.png|Caroline's ring Sagering3x18.png|Sage's ring ElenaRing.png|Elena's ring Marcel's Daylight Ring.jpg|Marcel's ring TVD_1104.jpg|Nadia's ring Enzoring7.png|Enzo's ring Thierryring1.png|Thierry's ring Elena's new ring.jpg|Elena's new daylight ring Lcring3.png|Lucien's ring Tdm3ring.png|Tristan's ring Lilyring6.png|Lily's ring Mohinder3ring.png|Mohinder's ring Auroraring3.png|Aurora's ring Julianring7x07.png|Julian's ring Shenminring3x06.png|Shen Min's ring Antonring3.png|Anton's ring Cortezring3x15.png|Cortez's ring Camiring3x12.png|Camille's ring Ayaring3x12.png|Aya's ring TO315_27082-0.jpg|Kol's new ring Sofiya3x16.png|Sofya's ring TO502-Romanring.png|Roman's ring TO506~Antoinette-Greta's Daylight Ring.png|Greta's ring TO504-125-Daylight Rings.png|New Orleans vampires daylight rings LGC102-054~Penelope-MG~Dorian.png|MG's ring LGC112-017-Kaleb~Alaric.png|Kaleb's ring LGC115-041-Ancient Vampire-Ancient Witch-Ancient Vampire.png|Ancient vampire's ring. LGC208-051-Daylight Amulet-Sebastian.png|Sebastian's ring See also Category:Objects Category:Enchanted Objects Category:Witchcraft Category:Vampires